


My Brother Dean

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts on his big brother and their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother Dean

I awoke to the morning sun streaming through a gap in the dark grimy curtains of our latest motel room.

My eyes were drawn quickly to my brother in the neighbouring bed, the one further from the door. This time it was MY turn to sleep in the red-alert bed as I'd had enough of my brother's continual "protect Sammy" mode.

It was my pleasure and duty to protect him too.

 

Dean was turned towards me, I could see his face shimmering like burnt gold where it was caressed by the sun's rays; his body relaxed in sleep.

I smiled.

 

Dean was many things to many people, to monsters he was a savage killer, to other hunters a man better left alone and whose little brother you didn't dare touch, to women a devilishly handsome sex-magnet, to Bobby a favourite quasi-son, to Lisa and Ben an almost husband and father, and to a casual watcher a poorly dressed young man with a movie star's chiselled face.

Many things to many people, but to me he was just Dean.

 

I don't even have words to describe him other than to say that he is my whole world, the other half of my soul, my big brother, and nothing any of the freaks out there try to do can ever change that.

He is MY brother and mine alone, so whether it be Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, past, present, future or alternate universes, his soul and mine will always reach out, searching for its gleaming counterpart to complete it.

 

In the past I hadn't understood.

I was a restless, unquiet, moody rebellious teen.

Thinking back, I'm sure the Demon blood coursing through my veins kept me constantly on edge and cranky during those years, probably preparing to sock me with my "wonderful" visions!

Dean was always there for me though. He has been my mother, father, brother and protector since forever.

There hasn't been a moment in my life when Dean did not exist. He was the sun to my moon.

I revolved around him and he enveloped me with his warm and life-giving rays.

 

We've both been through so much and appraised things that only a few select humans are aware of.

We've suffered inconceivable tortures and received zero rewards, only more misery; but I know, I'd go through it all again because whatever fate throws at us I'll always have Dean at my side, protecting my back for eternity.

I, Sam Winchester am the only being ever born to enjoy that unique privilege and I feel my heart swelling with love, devotion and thanks for the gift of my brother.

 

" Sammy? Anything wrong?" Dean's voice, husky with sleep mumbled.

" No, Dean, go back to sleep. I was just going out to get breakfast."

I swiped a hand over my face where unbidden tears had fallen.

"What's with the waterworks, Princess? You okay?"

Dean was instantly wide awake and in mother-hen mode.

Our eyes met and I saw reflected in them all the feelings I had for him; the love we bore each other and the eternal bond of brotherhood that bound us as surely as any chains, chains that nothing could sever, and I knew we were blessed to have each other, blessed to be Sam and Dean.

The End.


End file.
